Goodbye
by chinarai
Summary: Her lips are cold, frozen in that thin line. You wish she could have died smiling; maybe her lips could turn upwards one last time, but it was simply impossible.


This is an old fanfic I wrote last year and had completely forgotten about it. And yesterday I was in a very bad mood, so I was like "_why not finish it?" _Plus it was/is raining; is there a better weather to write sad stories?

And so, here is my first Sonamy fanfic in a while, a very angst-y one. Well, _I_ almost cried reading it again, but I held it all in; but then again, I cry easily lol

Well, anyway, enjoy it~!

* * *

**::**

**::**

**Goodbye**

**::**

**::**

She had a name, she had a dream and she had a love.

"_I'm Amy Rose, and I'll marry Sonic!"_

And your answer was always the same; never once changing one single word.

'_I don't like you in that way, Amy... Besides, you're too young to know what love is.'_

But here you are, soaking wet under the imaginary rain that is falling from that invisible cloud above your head. And as you look at her petrified face, you wish you could go back in time to change those words and to make her smile more. Deep down in your mind, you know you're the one who made her cry the most; it's a fact, you can't deny it. It's in the past, and there's no way to return.

Your mind travels back to the day when it all happened, which is yesterday. It was a normal day, a normal fight against Eggman at the main avenue, to get the Chaos Emerald he stole. Tails was attacking from above, while you and Knuckles were fighting at the lower levels.

That's when you see a pink figure emerging from a nearby shop and from the corner of your eyes you see the mechanical hand going in her direction. You blink and the next thing you know she is trapped inside something that looks like a cage as the evil doctor laughs hysterically and flies away, your friend in his hold.

A sigh escapes your lips; you can't believe she got kidnapped again. You told her to stay away from fights, but she had to appear. Your eyes catch the cream colored figure bursting the doors open and running to the streets, a small blue creature following close behind. You also notice she just left the same shop Amy had left, and you go after the young rabbit, wanting to get answers.

'_We were ready to try on some clothes when we heard a commotion outside. Ms. Amy said she would go outside and see what was happening. She promised she would return.' _She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. _'You will bring her back, right, Mr. Sonic?'_

A glance at the small rabbit, only to see that she's crying her eyes out, hoping they would dry soon. There's a pain in your chest and you can't help the feeling of guilt that creeps throughout your body; you blamed Amy for getting involved even though she didn't want to. She was merely shopping with her best friend; she wasn't looking for a fight. Nonetheless, you promised the weeping rabbit that you would bring her best friend safely back, and you broke this promise.

Right after you talked to the two small creatures, you and your friends run off after the scientist. You find the base and, with Tails' help, you and your red companion break in. The two tailed fox stays behind, waiting for your return. There are metal corridors, robots and more traps. Then you two split up; one after the Chaos Emerald while the other, you, goes after the pink hedgehog.

Arriving at a huge room, there's a big robot standing at the center (apparently, Eggman's newest invention), the doctor himself behind it and, a little far at the back of the room, Amy trapped in a glass box, hanging from the ceiling.

You fight, get a scratch here and there, but who receives more damage is the metallic thing before your eyes. You throw a kick, a punch, and then you roll into a ball and hit its chest. The impact creates a funny noise and you stop to look at it. The robot shakes, beeps, and then explodes. You throw yourself to the ground, cover your head and wait a minute or two. When you raise your head again, Eggman is nowhere in sight. You stand up and look around. Finally, you catch a glimpse of something lying on the ground...

The pink hedgehog is there, thrown on the metal floor, broken glass scattered all around her. You run towards her and check her pulse; it's normal. You pick her up and notice that, surprisingly, she is unscratched. She moves her head and opens her eyes; you look into them, grin and wink, reassuring it's alright. A nod is her answer. Then you proceed to find Knuckles and go back home.

You move your eyes from the unmoving figure, to look at the people standing across from you. You don't know how, but Rouge is there. She and Amy never were that close; they were like rivals, competing to be the best. But, wanting or not, they were part of a big group and would help each other when it was needed. So it was the least she could do; attend to her young rival's funeral.

By her side, you see your own rival, your copy, the fake hedgehog you once met years ago. Amy told you that they talked once, before they went out to open space to fight The Prototype of The Ultimate Lifeform, Biolizard. She said she somehow made him remember a promise he had made to Maria... And Amy herself. She also mentioned that once he helped her find Cream when she was lost inside the castle. He obviously wasn't there because of this last event. Maybe because she made him remember the promise, maybe Rouge dragged him there... All you know is that he is holding a bouquet of white lilies, head bowed down and eyes closed.

Even Eggman sent flowers. Heck, he sent two bouquets of red roses, a card saying he was sorry, that he didn't know it would happen, swearing he didn't do anything. You doubt it; he never regrets what he does and he knew what he was doing.

Mind going back to what happened; you remember when Tails landed the plane near his workshop. You hop down and walk to Amy, to help her get down. She thanks you quietly and is almost leaving when you stop her, and tell her to be careful, because she is strong and she can't be getting kidnapped that often. She nods and turns around to leave.

You turn also and help your two companions with the Chaos Emerald and supplies you brought along. There's a soft thud and you turn around once again to see what happened. Her name bursts through your lips and you rush forward. She is lying on the ground again, arms stretched forward, shaking.

Knuckles and Tails stand by your side as you move her, making Amy lie on her back. There is another series of convulsion, until she stops, her chest rises from the ground, her eyes open and lips part. Then her head turns to the right, her eyes hide behind her lids and chest falls down on the ground again. You shake her, and she doesn't budge. You check her pulse, inexistent. You feel desperate, hopeless. How could it happen to her?

You bring her close to you; hold her form in your arms, and calls for her name, once, twice, thrice... Then you scream, scream until you can't take it anymore. Knuckles pulls you back and Tails tries to take her from your arms, but you fight against them, struggling against their hands. Her name flows out your mouth like a mantra; _Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy Amy Amy Amyamyamyamyamyamy..._

From the corner of your eyes, you see the people around the coffin moving, one by one, to stand beside her and mourn over her death. First Shadow, who surprisingly took her cold hand in his and stared at her face without saying anything. Then Rouge, who gently brushed Amy's bangs away from her closed eyes and placed a beautiful red rose in her hair. Espio, Vector, Charmy gathered around her, the young bee being the loudest as he wailed and watched as his two teammates lowered their heads in sadness, eyes shut tight and the corner of their mouths pulled down. Knuckles was the next; he didn't do anything at all, just stood there awkwardly, gazing at her face and letting it all sink in. In his mind, Amy and her best friend would be the last one remaining, besides Shadow, and it was hard to believe she was the first to at such a young age. Tails too takes Amy's hand in his and he smiles through his tears as he talks to her, reminding old adventures and good times that would never happen again. Vanilla and her daughter followed, the mother silently cried as tears streaked down her cheeks, and she gently held Cream by the shoulders as the young rabbit leaned forward and cried on Amy's stomach. They stood there until Cream couldn't cry or move anymore, and the red echidna picked her up and carried her to a bench where she soon fell asleep, mind and soul overwhelmed with emotions.

Then it's your turn, and as you approach the motionless girl you feel a sudden, but welcoming warm breeze blow as a foreign sensation creeps through your body. You look around and see that the people inside the big room aren't aware of it, but wonder if they felt it as they approached the coffin. You also see that the door is closed and that the windows are too.

A smile makes its way to your face, and you return your attention to your lifeless friend. There's the breeze again, and this time it takes two petals of your white rose bouquet. They float and then land on her hands. You take it as a sign and give your bouquet to your two tailed friend at your side, along with your gloves, and he takes it without a word.

You move and hold her hands between yours, feeling how yours are surprisingly _hot_ in contact with her cold ones. You bow your head more and feel the presence of those around you vanish. You smile and let the tears finally escape your eyes. They fall on her hands, sliding down her fingers.

You brush your lips on her forehead, on her closed eyes, nose and lastly her lips. You let them stay there for a while longer, trying to enjoy the feeling. You simply can't enjoy it. Her lips are cold, frozen in that thin line. You wish she could have died smiling; maybe her lips could turn upwards one last time, but it was simply impossible.

Pulling away, the tears fall from your cheeks and touch her cold lips. You smile, take your gloves back and put them on her chest, her hands resting upon the white material. Your fingers travel to her face, where they brush against softly, drying your fallen tears.

'_This is my goodbye, Ames. Take my heart with you. '_

You pull away once again and let the men close the coffin. You also ask Tails to put your bouquet on her grave, because you can't stay there for a minute longer. He nods, sniffs and rubs his nose slightly.

Letting your feet carry you, you walk out of the room, look upwards at the sky and see the imaginary cloud dissipating. The bright blue sky greets you and you smile, the last tears sliding down your cheeks.

Years later, you return to her grave wearing a trench coat to protect your body from the cold bites of the cold wind, and you try to protect the red roses you brought for her. Taking a seat beside her grave, you touch the marble headstone and smile sadly at the picture in it, briefly wondering how Amy would look like now.

"Happy birthday, Ames," you say as you gently place the roses on top of the grass, "twenty three, huh? You're getting old." A lump forms in your throat and you gulp it down before you choke.

Bending your knees and resting your arms on them, you lean forward slightly and tilt your head up to glance at the cloudless sky. "Don't you think it's funny how it's winter and the sun is so bright and shiny? You'd expect gray clouds in the sky. Guess it won't snow this year." You chuckle and briefly close your eyes. "I think you'd love to meet Knuckles and Rouge's kid. You've always liked them; you'd be a great aunt."

A frown appears on your face, "They named her Rose. Besides the rosy color of her fur, they thought it would be a great way to keep you alive among us, you know, by naming her after you." Licking your dry lips, you barely register in your mind that your eyes are tearing up. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Amy. The heart attack caught us by surprise."

Days after the funeral, when everyone was calm enough to sit down and talk about the subject, Vanilla and Cream mentioned that Amy was recently going to the hospital to check on her heart, because apparently her family had a tendency of having heart attacks. It was in her blood, in her DNA. It wasn't completely Eggman's fault; he stressed her to the point her heart couldn't take it anymore and gave away, but she didn't die because of him. The evil doctor didn't kill her; her own heart did. Weeks later you found him casually strolling through the city as people cowered away in fear, but he blatantly ignored them and kept walking towards the cemetery. Inside, you saw as he placed a sole flower on Amy's grave before he moved on to another and stood there in silence for few minutes.

"Well," rubbing the back of your hand under your nose, you sniff and look at the headstone, "you have no idea of how much I was waiting for this day... Before it all happened." Your hand snake its way to inside your pocket and your fingers tightly latch onto the small black box inside. "I bought this, even though I'll probably never use it correctly."

Pulling out the little box and opening it, the small crystals shine brightly under the sun and you wonder if she would have liked it like that or would have preferred a simpler ring. "But it's yours anyway, so I am giving it to you." You take the ring and burry it two inches below the grass, a soft smile never leaving your lips.

The wind blows wildly as you stand up and wipe your hands on your trench coat, and you take one last glance at the grave before turning to walk away. You stop after you took three steps, though, "Ah," and turn around with a curious look in your eyes, "have you been taking good care of my heart, Ames?"

A strong gust of wind, warmer than the previous one, hits your face and leaves your quills in a mess, but you grin warmly at her picture on the headstone anyway. "Thought so." And you leave afterwards, chuckling slightly.


End file.
